


Anticipation

by pensversusswords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Character Study, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Introspection, M/M, No Smut, Pre-scene, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: In which the build up is just as fulfilling as the payoff.//But Viktor knows that those hands are nothing but gentle, and he knows that Yuuri uses those hands to touch him with nothing but careful reverence, like Viktor might be something precious. He knows that the way that Yuuri is narrowing his eyes is a result of him not wearing his glasses and absolutely refusing to wear contacts (something that exasperates Viktor endlessly), so even though objectively he know it looks sexy, it lightens his heart a little to know that fact. He knows that the way Yuuri is dressed right now is just one aspect of his personality, and it doesn’t change the soft, fragile hearted boy that lies beneath the leather and spikes. He knows that anything Yuuri is going to tell him to do while wearing that outfit will be exactly what Viktor wants.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my laptop and forgot that I didn't post it... whoops! Once upon a time, I showed @butleronduty a pic I was going to use for inspo for this fic, and the lovely angel that she is, she drew it [right here](https://twitter.com/butleronduty/status/942102036392247296) ! I wrote a little bit back then and shared it, but it's clearly taken me months to post the finished product. This is just who I am as a person. :') 
> 
> A fair warning: this is D/S focused, but not smut! There is no sex in this, it is meant to be an exploration of Viktor's perception of his and Yuuri's dynamic, and all the build up/emotions that go into a scene. This is a dynamic that has been built after years of marriage and trusting each other completely. As tempted as I am to write the sex that would come after, I think it would undermine the purpose of my writing this fic! 
> 
> Sorry to disappoint, but if you like getting in Viktor's head and the nitty gritty of dom/sub dynamics, then I hope you enjoy! :)

They haven’t done a proper scene for a while, and Viktor has been itching with a need for the release of being thoroughly under Yuuri’s command. Of course, he gets bits and pieces of it in the bedroom on a regular basis, but there’s something special about putting himself completely and fully in Yuuri’s loving and capable hands. 

But he knows that sometimes Yuuri hesitates to bring it up. He’s still getting used to how much Viktor genuinely wants to give him his submission, and he’s afraid to ask for it. Viktor can’t blame him for it though; sometimes he hesitates for the same reasons. Yuuri is so good to him, and sometimes it’s hard to remind himself that he is deserving of something so special. From the beginning, he’s never wanted to push Yuuri to give anything further than he is ready to give. 

That being said, he’s also always enjoyed nudging Yuuri out of his comfort zone, just to see how he reacts. Sometimes Yuuri needs that nudge, just as much as they both need the comfort of doing a full scene together. 

So, Viktor asks. They’re sitting together in comfortable silence in their breakfast nook, Yuuri sitting across from him sipping his electric green smoothie (that Viktor knows he hates) through a straw, and idly scratching Makkachin’s head while he scrolls through Instagram on his phone. 

“Yuuri, can I take you out for dinner this weekend?” 

“Mm?” Yuuri looks up from his phone, the straw falling away from his lips. “Sure, of course,” he says, tilting his head to one side. “But you don’t have to take me out, Viktor. We’re married.” He smiles and flashes his ring finger at Viktor. 

Sometimes Viktor wonders if that will ever stop sending a rush of warmth through his chest every time he does it. He’s suspecting at this point that he will be doddering and grey and still in disbelief that Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov is his husband. 

Viktor shrugs. “Yuuri~. Let me spoil you! Just because we’re married doesn’t mean I have to stop treating you like a prince.”

Yuuri laughs softly at that, shaking his head. “Okay, okay. Take me out for dinner, my knight. I expect to be thoroughly wooed.”

Viktor grins brightly. “It will be my pleasure, Prince Yuuri.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Yuuri says, with a soft, fond edge to his voice, just like he always does. Viktor doesn’t deny it. He’s perfectly okay with being ridiculous. 

Just as Yuuri is going back to look at his phone, Viktor tacks on the rest of his suggestion like an afterthought. “Also, I was thinking that after dinner we could do a scene. I miss being on my knees for you.”

The mouthful of smoothie in Yuuri’s mouth causes him to cough and sputter. He looks at Viktor with wide eyes as he coughs a few more times, trying to get it under control. But the time he manages it, his face is red—likely with the combination of the sudden coughing fit and Viktor’s straight forward suggestion. 

“Are you okay, love?” Viktor reaches over the table to squeeze Yuuri’s shoulder reassuringly. 

“I-I’m fine, don’t worry” he finally manages breathlessly. He inhales, then: “Ah… you want to?” 

Viktor gives Yuuri’s shoulder another squeeze before pulling away and leaning back in his chair. “Of course I do, Yuuri. Do you?”

Yuuri rubs nervously at the back of his neck. Viktor wants to go over there and kiss the nervousness away, but he knows that Yuuri needs his space at a moment like this. Viktor, ever the impatient man, has had to learn when he needs to be patient when it comes to Yuuri.

“Very much,” Yuuri finally says quietly. He rests both of his hands on the table. “I’ve been… missing it as well.”

There’s absolutely nothing Viktor can do but beam widely at that. “Yuuri! Why didn’t you ask?”

“I wasn’t sure you… wanted to as well.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor says softly. He reaches over once again and covers Yuuri’s hand with his own. “You have to ask me for things. Please.” 

“I know, I know.” Yuuri sighs and turns his hand over, tangling their fingers together. “I really want to.”

Viktor squeezes his hand. “Me too.”

With that agreed, Vitkor can’t stop thinking about it for the entire week. He and Yuuri are both so busy that they don’t get out for date nights as often as they once did, and they definitely don’t do scenes as often as either of them would like, so Viktor absolutely cannot contain his excitement for either part of the evening he has planned. 

When the night finally arrives, Viktor is positively buzzing with anticipation. During dinner—at an exquisite French restaurant they both love but Yuuri rarely allows him to splurge on—Yuuri has to reach over three separate times to place a hand on Viktor’s leg with a pointed look. Each time, Viktor sheepishly stops  _ tap-tapping _ his foot and shrugs. He can’t help it. He’s been  _ waiting  _ for this night. 

Viktor knows that Yuuri is just as eager and jittery—he notices Yuuri’s sidelong glances, the way his cheeks flush involuntarily, the way he fades in and out of the conversation a few times, staring at Viktor distractedly while he talks. However, though Yuuri is not quite so adept at hiding his emotions and anticipatory energy, he commands a stronger sense of self control and patience. He suggests a short walk after dinner, his mouth curling in quiet amusement when Viktor groans outwardly at that. The walk is nice, yes, the cool ocean air and Yuuri’s hand in his own as they stroll is always welcome, but he can’t stop thinking about  _ later. _

Yuuri kisses him sweetly before they head home, thanks Viktor for the night out. “You’re so good to me,” he breathes, looking up at Viktor with doe-brown eyes, his expression soft. Viktor forgives him instantly for the torture he’s endured thus far in the evening. 

Thankfully—mercifully—Yuuri takes him home after that. They hold hands in the cab home, Viktor’s thumb tenderly stroking the back of Yuuri’s hand the entire time. Yuuri stares out the window the whole way, squeezing Viktor’s hand reassuringly from time to time.  _ Soon,  _ Viktor imagines he’s saying,  _ we’ll be home soon, and I’ll take care of you.  _

Viktor pays the cab driver—they’re married, what's his is Yuuri’s, but they like to play at this game of treating each other for a night. Tonight is Viktor’s turn, and Yuuri lets him have his night. Next time, Yuuri will treat him, and Viktor will be happy to accept Yuuri’s attention. 

For tonight, however, he’s here to spoil Yuuri—with romance, with the maximum extravagance Yuuri will accept with only a  _ slight _ frown of disapproval, and finally, with his submission. 

Before the scene begins, Viktor has resolved to be on his best behavior for the scene. On occasion, Viktor will act out a bit, just to test his dom, just to feel the brunt of Yuuri’s steel will, his patience and firmness putting Viktor in his place, right where he wants to be. Tonight, though, he’s here to spoil Yuuri. He wants nothing more than to be on his best behavior. He can wait for another night to inspire Yuuri to give him delicious punishment. 

Fortunately, Yuuri seems to be satisfied with how he’s made Viktor wait—Viktor has been hoping that he is impressed with his restraint, and he nearly bubbles over with pride and happiness when, as soon as they walk in the door, Yuuri presses a kiss to Viktor’s cheek. “You’ve been so good,” he says, voice quiet and steady, in that low register Viktor recognizes from the private confines of their bedroom. An image of himself on his knees, head resting against Yuuri’s hip, Yuuri’s fingers stroking through his hair flashes through his mind. 

“I was trying my best for you,” Viktor says weakly. Oh, he’s been  _ wanting  _ this so badly. 

Yuuri smiles at him. He toes off his shoes, takes off his coat and hands it to Viktor, a silent command in his eyes—put it away nicely, put his shoes in the closet. “Take Makka out,” Yuuri says. “When you come back, I’ll have something pretty for you to wear laid out on the guest bed. Shower and get dressed for me, then put your nice outfit back on over it. Come to me when you’re ready.” 

Before Yuuri even finishes speaking, Viktor finds himself nodding fervently. As Yuuri talks, he feels his body start to relax ever so slightly. The commands are simple and easy to follow, and exactly what he needs. Obeying Yuuri is easy, uncomplicated. He can turn his brain off and let Yuuri guide him from here on out. 

With one more lingering kiss and another squeeze with his hand, Yuuri smiles at him before leaving the room. Viktor, inhaling deeply, gathers strength for the night to come. 

He forces himself to take his time. He kisses Makka hello, takes her outside, and he doesn’t rush her back inside when she’s done her business. The urge is still here, impatience running under his skin—Yuuri hasn’t brought him down yet and given him the encouragement to let go of his impatience, but he’s trying. He’s going to do his best, he’ll do his part to get there for Yuuri, even without his help. This is all part of it. After years together, he’s comfortable with this part of the scene. 

He says goodnight to Makka and makes his way to the guest room; he catches a glimpse of the clothing on the bed, white lace with flashes of pink, but he doesn’t let himself take a good look. He can wait. He can. 

The shower helps to loosen his muscles and clear his head. He imagines its Yuuri’s fingers massaging conditioner into his scalp, that Yuuri is pressed against his back and rubbing the soapy loofah all over him. Viktor is thorough, sure to be prepared for anything Yuuri might have planned for him tonight. 

(Though he’s resolved to be patient and take his time, he’s endlessly glad that he’d taken the time to shave and wax this morning rather than wait. He doesn’t think he’d have enough self will to endure that large of a task between him and Yuuri.)

He dries off hastily (he’s been so good, but he’s losing patience the closer he gets to seeing Yuuri again) and blow dries his hair. He notices in the mirror that his cheeks are pink from the hot shower. He likes the way it looks against his fair skin. 

The outfit Yuuri has laid out for him is one of Viktor’s favourites—lacy white lingerie that Yuuri bought him for one of their anniversaries, specially made just for Viktor. The pink straps and garter clips match the collar that Yuuri had given him to match the outfit, and Viktor can remember just how soft the lacy feels against his skin. A shiver rushes up his spine when he reaches out to run a finger over the collar. 

He dresses quickly, slipping first into the lingerie carefully, letting the silk slide luxuriously over his skin. It’s a shame when he has to cover himself up once again with his dress pants and button down shirt. It’s what Yuuri asked of him, however, so he’s happy to oblige. 

Viktor pauses only briefly to look in the mirror, running a hand through his hair and arranging it over his ears, taking in a few calming breaths. Yuuri is waiting for him, he reminds himself. He’s been so busy taking his time, now that he’s finally reached this point in the night, the sharp realization of that fact strikes him in the belly, flaring hot before simmering gently to spread through him. 

_ Yuuri’s waiting for him.  _

They’ve done this countless times before, yet Viktor still feels nervousness stirring in his belly as he walks down the hall and knocks gently on the door. 

“Come in,” Yuuri calls out. 

Viktor takes in a deep breath, and opens the door. 

Yuuri stands by the bed, arms crossed over his chest. He’s not intimidating to Viktor, per se. Yuuri could never intimidate Viktor. But Viktor definitely sees the possibility of him looking intimidating to someone else; Yuuri’s face is set with something between raw intensity and calmness, his stance is assured and powerful. With his hair slicked back away from his face and his glasses off, Viktor gets the full brunt of his expression with no obstructions. The outfit certainly gives him an intimidating demeanor; the long leather jacket, the tight pants, the gloves, the platform, high heeled shoes all in the deepest midnight black, adorned with silver buckles and embellishments. It’s an outfit one would wear if they wanted to walk into a room and feel everyone cower in their presence. 

But Viktor knows that those hands are nothing but gentle, and he knows that Yuuri uses those hands to touch him with nothing but careful reverence, like Viktor might be something precious. He knows that the way that Yuuri is narrowing his eyes is a result of him not wearing his glasses and absolutely refusing to wear contacts (something that exasperates Viktor endlessly), so even though objectively he know it looks sexy, it lightens his heart a little to know that fact. He knows that the way Yuuri is dressed right now is just one aspect of his personality, and it doesn’t change the soft, fragile hearted boy that lies beneath the leather and spikes. He knows that anything Yuuri is going to tell him to do while wearing that outfit will be exactly what Viktor wants. 

Viktor is wound tight with anticipation, yes, but he’s never been more comfortable. Nothing makes him feel safer than being in the same room as Yuuri, safe under his watchful gaze. 

“Take your clothes off for me, Vitya,” Yuuri says, breaking the taut silence of the room with his voice.

Before Viktor even fully processes the words, he’s lifting his hands to obey. Numbly, not taking his eyes off of Yuuri the entire time, he clumsily unbuttons down the front of his shirt. 

“Slow down, Vitya,” Yuuri says softly. “Take your time and do it well.”

Viktor jerks his head in a nod and inhales deeply, lets it out slowly and tries to let his body relax. He wants to please Yuuri so badly, but he needs to remember that Yuuri is going to guide him so that he does it well. He doesn’t need to be so nervous. 

With his hands more steady and careful, he continues the process of dismantling the confines of his clothing. When he gets to the final button, he lets the shirt slide away from his body and fall to the floor. Yuuri continues to watch him with a cool hunger as he unbuttons his pants as well and pushes them off, leaving himself bare except for the lingerie. 

He steps out of the pool of fabric at his feet and stands there under Yuuri’s gaze. He can feel warmth pooling in his belly, spreading quickly to his groin, but he focuses on keeping his breaths even and measured. He needs to be patient. Don’t get worked up too fast, he reminds himself. He wants this to last. 

“Finish undressing,” Yuuri says.

Viktor hesitates. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri says, his voice edged with a reprimand.  _ Trust me _ , Yuuri says in his head.  _ Don’t think. _

“Sorry, sir,” Viktor mumbles. He’s not going to question Yuuri’s decision to have him dress in his favourite lingerie then have him take it off almost immediately. Yuuri has a reason for it. He has to trust him. 

“I’ll let you wear it again later,” Yuuri tells him as Viktor begins to slowly remove the lingerie once again. Yuuri offers no explanation for why he’s chosen to begin the night like this, but instead gives Viktor a promise. He trusts Yuuri to keep it. 

“Thank you, sir,” Viktor says, his voice filled with gratitude. Though he loves the sensation of being completely naked in front of Yuuri, he loves his lingerie as well, and he misses it as the final piece falls off of him and lands on the floor. 

“Good boy,” Yuuri murmurs. Viktor is paying very close attention, so he notices Yuuri’s hand twitch in an aborted movement that makes it look like he wants to reach out and touch Viktor. His heart warms at the thought of Yuuri holding himself back and wanting to touch him. 

“Thank you, sir,” Viktor breathes. 

Yuuri rewards him with a small smile that Viktor cannot help but return. He can’t help it—there’s absolutely nothing in the world that makes Viktor happier than Yuuri’s smile. 

“You’re very welcome,” Yuuri says warmly, edged with the softness of his pleased expression. “Can you set your clothes aside neatly for me? You won’t need them for a while.”

Viktor nods immediately. “Yes, sir.” 

Pleased to have more instructions to follow, he lifts his shirt off the floor and shakes it out, laying it neatly across the back of a nearby chair so it won’t wrinkle, and does the same with the pants. He folds his underwear and balls his socks together neatly, placing them on the seat of the chair. Then, he gathers up the discarded pieces of lingerie and harness, and places them next to his undergarments. When he’s finished, he stands next to the chair quietly, his hands fidgeting at his sides. 

“Perfect,” Yuuri says, and there’s that heartstopping smile once again. Viktor feels like he’s glowing from the inside out. 

“Thank you, sir,” he says, and he feels the words reverberate deep in his bones. 

“Are you cold?” Yuuri asks. His eyes slowly slide down the length of Viktor’s body, then back up to his face. 

“No. It's okay,” Viktor says quickly, his voice breaking slightly over the words. “I don't want to be dressed.” He’d been waiting for Yuuri’s permission to undress; he always likes it best when Yuuri can see him completely. He likes being bare and open for Yuuri. He likes being seen by Yuuri.

Yuuri eyes him carefully, his gaze unrelenting. Viktor feels it on him light flames licking heat through his veins. “You’re beautiful, baby.”

Viktor feels the words strike him deep in his core. He has to take a slow, measured breath before speaking. 

“Thank you, Sir,” he breathes. 

“Come here,” Yuuri commands, his voice firm and soft all at the same time. Viktor shivers. Yuuri’s voice isn't loud, but the lowness of it, the firm command in his tone is more compelling to Viktor than if Yuuri had shouted at him. It’s the underlying softness in his voice that does it; he always manages to remind Viktor that he’s telling him what to do because he’s giving Viktor what he wants.  

He obeys, walking over on shaky legs as Yuuri watches him approach.

When he stops in front of Yuuri, he reaches out with one arm and wraps it around Viktor's waist, tugging him in close against the length of his body. His hand rests firmly on Viktor's hip, as if he's holding Viktor in place. Where he belongs.

Yuuri’s outfit sticks to his skin a bit—leather on bare skin is a strange combination. It seems like it should be unpleasant, but Viktor finds himself liking it. Then again, he’s always liked how it feels to be naked next to Yuuri. It makes him feel so vulnerable, but in the best way possible. In a way that he trusts Yuuri so completely with that vulnerability that Viktor knows Yuuri will take care of him completely. 

Leaning in, Yuuri brings them nose to nose, their mouths so close Viktor can feel Yuuri’s breath ghost over his lips. “You're mine,” Yuuri says, in that same, low voice as before. Viktor is glad that Yuuri is holding him, because his ability to stay upright is slowly diminishing.

“Yours,” Viktor agrees. He doesn't even have to think about it. He's Yuuri's. Yuuri is his. This is fact.

Yuuri hums in approval at that. A small smile curves one corner of his mouth. “Thank you,” he murmurs. He squeezes Viktor’s hip lightly. “I’m lucky to have such a good boy.” 

Viktor almost wants to laugh. What other dom would thank their sub so reverently, so gratefully for their submission? No dom Viktor has ever had in his life. Viktor is certain that there are no other doms like Yuuri. There’s no one else like Yuuri. 

“Mine,” Viktor says now, raising one hand to brush Yuuri's cheek with his fingertips. Yuuri's eyelids flutter at the touch, the only indication of his composure wavering in quite some time. Viktor’s hand drops to his side once again, and he leans just a little bit more into Yuuri’s embrace.

“Yours,” he responds vehemently. He leans in then, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Viktor's, like it's a promise that must be sealed with a kiss. It's fitting, Viktor thinks as he leans into it, letting Yuuri take the lead. They belong to each other. Viktor will promise this to Yuuri every day, for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the lingerie Viktor wears briefly: https://78.media.tumblr.com/bab96840c91903d2ec226e97003b8c80/tumblr_o38lm5MqMn1r70kbmo10_1280.jpg
> 
> Come visit me on [my tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/pensvsswords)!


End file.
